


The Conquerors of the East

by randomananas



Series: Iwaoi Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alexander the Great!Oikawa, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hepheastion!Iwaizumi, Iwaoi Week day 5: Reincarnation, M/M, Mention of Death, because as my friend said 'how can you reincarnate if you don't die first?'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomananas/pseuds/randomananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you think, in the first moment both of you face the harshness of life you promise yourself that, whatever happens, you will stay together until the last breath, you won’t leave them alone when they depart and neither will they, until the end of time.</p><p>And sometimes it is very easy to break a promise.</p><p>AKA<br/>Alexander and Hepheastion found each other again in two Japanese children with too much love for volleyball</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conquerors of the East

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapters fic, but I'm going to post the first one for Iwaoi Week and then I will continue the fics!  
> I hope you are gonna like it and I promise it won't be there that much angst

The morning light seeped into the bedroom where Hepheastion was resting after the long and tiresome convalescence. The young co-general opened slowly his eyes and the first figure his eyes focused on was the perfect profile of the King of the Kings, the men he grew accostumed to, the man who conquered the East, the man he swore himself to love and protect until his last breath, Alexander the Great.

“Alexander… What are you doing here…? You were supposed to attend the celebrations in your honour.” Alexander turned at the feeble voice of his ill friend and approached his sickbed attentively, his eyes filled with worry.

“And leave the sick on his own? I don’t think so. You promised you would be attending the celebrations and I wanted to check that you actually kept the promise.” Alexander replied as he gently stroked Hepheastion’s hair, a tired smile on his face.

Hepheastion smirked and let out a sigh, sitting on the bed with difficulty. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m not dying…”  
“You better not be.” Alexander leaned closer with a smug smirk on his face and kissed gently the other man on his lips. “I’m serious, you had me very worried, don’t you dare die on me.”  
“I promise, My King.” Hephaestion whispered against his lips. “And now you go to those celebrations. I will reach you as soon as the doctor thinks I’m done. Being stuck on the bed bores me terribly.”

Hephaestion’s illness hadn’t troubled them much at first, the doctor had assured Alexander about the immediate recovery of the young man and Alexander felt comforted enough to depart towards the games held in Alexander’s honour and it was the latter’s duty to attend them. 

After few days of silence from the doctor about Hephaestion’s health and recovery, an urgent message arrived at Alexander’s tent signed by Perdiccas, one of Hephaestion’s closest friends and Alexander’s general, entrusted not to leave Hephaestion alone during the recovery, which urged the king to return immediately to the quarters about ‘urgent matters regarding Hephaestion’s health state’.

Ironic how life sometimes just decides to crumble in a matter of time. A matter of few hours and you are late, you miss the last chance and it is gone forever and you spend the rest of your life thinking about that missing moment, that moment where you could have been somewhere else, could have done something else. And whatever it was that you were doing means nothing, only bitterness because you were not in the only place you were supposed to be. By the loved one’s side.  
And you think, in the first moment both of you face the harshness of life you promise yourself that, whatever happens, you will stay together until the last breath, you won’t leave them alone when they depart and neither will they, until the end of time.

And sometimes it is very easy to break a promise.

Alexander walked into the hospital lodging in a rush, calling for Hephaestion’s name.  
“Where is he?! Tell me where is he??” Alexander ran towards Hepheastion’s chamber and a familiar face tragically welcomed him.  
Perdiccas’s face was paled and his eyes rounded by tired and grieving dark circles, his hands trembling as he closed the bedchamber’s door behind him. As he looked up to meet Alexander’s worried face, Perdiccas’s face paled even more, if it was possible, his eyes widenening in shock and pain. 

“My King…” Perdiccas whispered quietly, his hand tightening nervously.  
“Where is Hephaestion.” It was a order more than a question itself and stepped towards the door. Perdiccas immediately barred the entrance with his own body, fear of disobeying his King away from his mind.  
“My King, you shouldn’t come inside… I say so for your own sake.”  
“ _My_ sake?! Show me Hephaestion, **now**. I won’t accept a refuse.” Alexander furiously moved aside his general and stepped into the bedchambers.

The first of many things later on Alexander regretted deeply into his heart. The doctor and few nurse’s aides were surrounding the bed but the dreadful scene was clear in front of Alexander’s eyes. Too clear.

Hepheastion was laying on the bed, pale face, dark and swollen lips slightly parted and once beautiful and full of life eyes, now staring at the void of the death before the doctor closed them and carefully covered his body and face with a white funerary shroud.

Just too late. And a promise made years and years ago during happier days and more innocent years, under the Macedonian stars, broke forever.

Alexander fell on his knees and a scream and a howl shredded the peaceful autumn night of Ecbatana.

###### 

Centuries and centuries later, in the country of the rising sun, another scream disturbed the quiet of a child’s bedroom.  
“Tooru! Tooru, don’t scream, it’s okay, it was just a dream!” A worried mother hugged and tightened to her chest the kicking and terrified body of his 7 years old son.  
“He is dead, he is dead!!” Tooru screamed, his body shuddering due to the night terror, his legs kicking the bedsheet away.

“Shhh, shhh, Tooru, it’s okay, it’s okay, sleep… It was a dream, no one is dead, I promise.” His mother kissed his son’s forehead and cuddled him until the boy quieted down and his body stopped trembling in fear.  
“But I saw him die, mom…” the boy whispered after few moments, opening slowly his eyes. “He is dead and I wasn’t there…”  
“It was a dream, I promise, no one is actually dead.” Tooru’s mother smiled down to him and gently wiped away a tear running down his son’s cheek. “We are all safe, it’s okay.”

The little boy nodded slowly and gulped, forcing the dreadful feeling of sorrow tightening his heart.

The following morning, Tooru woke up with still a feeling of despair creeping inside him and making him feel uneasy. His mother noticed first thing that the night terror still frightened his child so she suggested him to go play with other children at the park to distract himself a bit. Bad dreams weren’t something easy to manage, especially in a young age.

The park itself was never really well frequented, few old people chatting and even less children playing. The beginning of autumn brought a different chill which definetely didn’t help Tooru to soothe his fear. The swings were almost desert, only another child was occupying a seat on his own, merely sitting here without swinging.  
Tooru approached the other kid and took the other free swing in silence, clinging at the metallic chain and biting down his lower lip.

He didn’t even notice the other kid looking intently at him, like he was studying him somehow. Tooru looked up to him but he couldn’t properly see his face, only a mop of disheveled dark brown hair. He was almost sure he had never seen him before.

“Do I know you?” the other kid asked all of sudden, leaning closer to see him in face. Tooru raised an eyebrown and finally noticed the other kid’s face.  
Something gripped, a different feeling, like liquid and warm relief flooding through his vein and dissipating his fear and loneliness.  
Tooru widened his eyes curiously, feeling himself better just by looking at the unknown kid who, strangely, reminded him of someone lost ages ago.  
Strangely enough, he had the feeling as if weird words had formed on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t possibly be able to pronounce them out.

“No, I don’t think so…” Tooru muttered, chewing his lip quietly. “But I think I saw you before. Maybe at the park.”  
The other kid looked at him a bit longer and then nodded, looking away once more. Tooru kept looking at the other kid as he swang slowly, his eyes mesmerized by the other kid.  
“When you arrived, you were sad… What happened?” The kid asked once more, still looking away, his fingers tightened at the chain of the swing.

Tooru stayed silent for few moments, slightly embarassed. He wasn’t actually that inclined to inform a kid he barely saw around that he had a bad dream. What if the other kid teased as the other kids did?  
“Mhh… Nothing much, I was just thinking about a bad dream I had...”  
That seemed to catch the other kid’s attention who looked at him curiously.  
“I had a bad dream as well tonight. It creeped me out.” The kid replied with a little and comforting smile. Tooru felt himself as all the fear had disappeared by looking at that smile.  
He felt like he had actually missed a smile which, actually, had never seen before.

_Who are y---_

“Sorry, mom’s here, I gotta go. See you around, okay?” The kid smirked and jumped out of the swing, waving off Tooru. “Name’s Hajime, anyway! See you.”

And in the moment Tooru saw the back of Hajime retreating, he remembered the words that had tried so hard to whisper.

 _Forgive me for not being there with you._

And tears began to run down Oikawa Tooru’s cheeks.


End file.
